


Desperation drive depravity

by CumslutAbby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cheating, Cuckolding, Dark, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, LGD, Rape/Non-con Elements, homophobic language for like 1 line, lesbian gets dicked, the second chapter brings this all together, trauma piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumslutAbby/pseuds/CumslutAbby
Summary: Quarantine has been rough for both Jamie and her girlfriend Alex to the point that they were having , so when her ex Mike invites her to have a drink and a chat Jamie jumps at the chance to give them both some space
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is kinda a trauma piece cus im going thru a lot mentally rn, im a lesbian so plz dont post any comments about fetishization i know its gross

It had been a tough year for Jamie, quarantine had caused a lotta problems between her and her girlfriend, and the spark was just no longer there, and worse yet because neither one could really leave the house neither had a chance to clear their heads.  
it seems every week alex did something that got on her nerves, so when the text from an friend who just so happened to also be an ex came thru to 'come over and have a drink' jamie jumped at the chance, alex was apprehensive to her girlfriend going over to an exes  
but Jamie promised it would just be a friendly chat.

-

jamie knocked on the door and after only a second or two mike, her ex, opened the door   
he stood all of about 6 foot 4, quite athletic build, he offered jamie a hug before stopping  
himself and offering an elbow touch and inviting her inside.  
"You want anything to drink, i got some beer and there some spirits on the shelf over there i could whip you up a cocktail" mike offered, jamie looked at her watch and then shrugged before asking for something strong.  
before she knew he had set the drink down in front of her, she took a sip, definitely a lotta alcohol but she'd never complain with that, the sweetness from the pomegranate was countered with some kinda saltiness but it tasted good.  
"So how's things been, are you still with Alex?" Mike asked   
"oh well it's been, rough not gonna lie, i think we just need to get out of eachothers hair for a while, it seems like anything either of us do ends in an argument" jamie responded, probably venting more than she should but she needed to let this out  
"i'm sorry to hear that, i guess this might be good for you huh" Mike said, jamie nodding in return "i’m sorry though it's definitely the worst possible time for relationship troubles"  
"yeah you could say that again, what about you, are you still with Katie?" jamie asked as mike looked down and shook his head   
"nah we split up a couple months ago, were still not done with the move somehow, so it's been pretty lonely to be honest" mike said a solemn look washing over his face  
"sounds like we've both been suffering then huh?" jamie said downing the last of her drink "if it's okay do you think you could make me another i gotta piss"

-

as jamie wiped herself down she noticed just how wet she was   
she looked herself in the mirror and splashed herself with some cold water, wiping her face down, her brain instantly fixating on the slight musk smell on the towel she stared herself in the eye saying "there's no way i’m this touch starved, right?"  
"HEY JAMIE , YOUR DRINK IS DONE" mike called snapping jamie out of her thoughts, she made her way into the living room, mike had moved to next to where she was sitting and the drink was sat just on the table, she didn't think much about it though  
some music was playing from a vinyl player and the lights were noticeably lower, she sat down and took the drink to her mouth taking a few sips   
"y'know a lotta people have let themselves go over quarantine but you're looking great" Mike said, almost flirtatiously, slowly creeping an arm around the back of the sofa  
"oh yeah you really think so?" jamie replied, itd felt like weeks since she had gotten a compliment, taking another sip of the drink  
"oh absolutely, you're so much hotter now" mike answered, his words taking jamie by surprise, she turned her head only to feel mikes hand on the back of her head pulling her into a deep kiss, she melted into him instant, oh how she hated how much she melted into him  
his hands already under her skirt, pushing her panties to the side and sliding two fingers into her admittedly drenched pussy, pulling away from the kiss after a minute or so of heavy making out   
"mike what the fu-" jamie was cut off as mike shoved two fingers into her mouth and her brain short circuited, all her thoughts were gone and all she could think about was his thick fingers fucking her mouth and her cunt at the same time   
"oh please jamie we both know this is exactly what you wanted when you came here, just feel how wet you are already, i didn't even have to drug you" mike said, jamie unable to protest as she eagerly sucked on his fingers  
he kept pumping his fingers in and out of her wet pussy as she felt herself get closer and closer to cumming until she was grinding on his fingers and then just before she was about to cum he stopped  
"i bet you've been fantasizing about this all week huh, don't worry babygirl i still remember how to make you feel good, before tonight's over you'll be my lil slut~" mike said with a smirk using the hand he was fingering her with and unbuckled his jeans and pulled out his cock before sitting down and pulling jamie onto his lap   
"now why don't you be a good little whore and ride my cock? '' Jamie looked down and saw Mike's huge cock against her stomach. She forgot just how big he was, could he have gotten bigger?? she questioned internally, all she knew is she needed it inside her   
she rose up and moved his cock until it was pressed against her wet lips before slowly easing herself down onto his cock, he pulled his fingers from her mouth only to pull her into another deep kiss and before she knew it she was bouncing up and down his cock as it filled her needy cunt   
"mmm god Jamie your pussy is so tight, does alex even use toys on you?" mike teased   
"she does, you're just so fucking big oh my god!" jamie cried in pleasure as she slammed herself down on his cock, desperate to take as much of it as she possibly could  
"Good girl~" Mike praised, guiding her ass up and down as she bounced on his cock "y'know what i'm feeling generous, why don't you tell me where you want me to cum?" mike asked soft spokenly   
jamie's head was so awash with thoughts she almost forgot he wasn't wearing a condom, not that that would change anything  
"fuck mike i need you to cum inside me" jamie said   
"i dont think thats the right word to refer to me as right now" mike snapped, jamie's face instantly flushing red   
"im sorry... Daddy~" and with that mike started thrusting up into jamie, each thrust seemingly hitting deeper as jamie felt him rearranging her guts, until he exploded inside her, holding his cock inside her until she felt like she was gonna burst   
when he eventually allowed her too rise up off of him she cupped a hand under her pussy as she felt a wave of cum burst out of her cunt, she caught all of it and made a show to bring it to her mouth and pour it into her mouth, making sure to lick her fingers clean as mike watched   
suddenly mikes phone started ringing, he took one look at who was calling before ordering jamie to clean his cock as he took the call  
"hey katie, urm yeah sure i guess you can come over to pick up the last of your stuff, okay see you soon" mike quickly hung up and let out a deep moan as he rested a hand on jamies eagerly bobbing head  
"you're such a good girl, its almost a shame we can't do this all night huh?" jamie moaned a sound of agreement   
"listen i have an idea, why don't you go to the toilet and brush your teeth and ill grab it quickly" mike said petting jamie on the head, jamie looking almost sad to be stopping sucking mikes cock but she can't deny she was curious of what 'it' was

-

after cleaning up she left the bathroom to see mike had a small black box in his hands, he opened it to show 4 vials, labeled jamie 1, jamie 2 and alex 1 alex 2 respectively   
"what are these??" jamie said in confusion  
"well katie's gonna be over for the night as she has to sort some paperwork out so we can't stay here, alex's are sleeping meds, dont worry theyre safe, yours are aphrodisiacs, you don't have to use them but they'll make you feel so good, you still cook right? so just mix it into your and alex's food and then once shes asleep message me and we can fuck all night long, and if you like it theres a second dose for tomorrow as well" mike said, a mischevious grin on his face  
"i'll think about it" jamie said, tho the neediness and her dripping pussy had already made up her mind for her as she made her way back home

-

"im home babe" jamie called out alex shouting something she couldn't quite hear from the living room, jamie walked in and gave her partner a kiss on the forehead "i'm gonna shower and then cook is there anything you wanna eat tonight"  
"oh babe you know i'll love anything you cook" alex replied leaning up to kiss jamie on the lips, for a brief few seconds jamie's heart stopped scared alex would notice something, but to her surprise and luck alex turned back to the game she was playing   
as jamie was waiting for the shhower to heat up she slipped two fingers into her pussy and tried to get off but nothing was making her feel even as close to as good as mikes cock made her feel, she glanced over at the box sitting by her clothes, before reaching for her phone   
"mike im gonna do it, ill message you when shes asleep, i need you so bad" she shoved her phone back onto the speaker and blasted some music as she tried to focus on anything other than her pussy   
after she had dried herself off and gotten their meal in the oven she snuggled up next to alex on the couch  
"i've missed you today" alex said, cuddling in closer   
"aww i missed you too babe" jamie replied hugging her partner  
"how long do we have until food is done?" alex asked  
"about 45 minutes why?" jamie said as alex grinned and pushed jamie down on the couch straddling her stomach   
"i've been so horny since you left, but i didnt wanna go to town on myself with the hitachi, and nothing gets me off like your tongue" alex grinned, a visible look of nervousness in her eyes was like an arrow thru jamie's heart, she felt crushed but she was never gonna let her girlfriend down  
and as alex shoved her shorts to the side and lowered her freshly shaven pussy down to jamies mouth the first moan out of her mouth was like a shot of adrenaline to jamies already overloaded sex drive and she knew she needed to start to make it up to her by making her cum over and over again   
by the time the alarm for the over was going off alex was pushed onto her neck and shoulders as her legs were wrapped around jamie's neck as she was rapidly approaching her 6th orgasm   
"i'll go dish up food, i'll leave you to get feeling back in your legs and then go to the toilet" jamie said licking her lips as alex lay there blissed out, drooling slightly before she finally showed signs of life  
as jamie dished up the food she thought to herself, do i really wanna do this, do i wanna drug alex, and as she thought that a wave of horniness reminded her she still hasn't gotten off, she was so close when mike dumped that load in her though, and with a shaking hand she grabbed the vials of powder and mixed them into each respective dish before setting the table and grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge   
the meal went down a treat and afterwards they both cuddled on the couch and before she knew it alex was fast asleep and she was reaching for the her phone

\- 

she had just finished carrying alex to the bed before mike opened the door, slipping a hand into jamie's drenched panties and the other around her neck   
"dont worry baby you can be as loud as you want she wont wake up for like 8 hours, tho this is a nice place to fuck huh?" mike said, leaning down and suddenly lifting jamie's legs until they were against her shoulders and his hands both wrapped behind her neck, his cock somehow already free and already pushing against her pussy, as he thrust into her she moaned so loud she was scared alex would take up but not even a stir, and as he started to thrust in and out her moans only got louder  
the combination of his cock thrusting in and out of her needy cunt and her girlfriends none the wiser passed out body in front of her it didn't take long before jamie was moaning that she was so close, which proved to be a mistake as mike stopped and placed her down on the side of the bed  
"not yet babygirl, no cumming yet" mike said sternly, sitting down next to her and throwing her over his lap so her head was resting on alex's crotch as mike brushed a hand along her ass before coming down with a crack against her right cheek and then another for the left, mike alternated between cheeks for a few spanks before brushing his fingers against jamie’s wet cunt   
mike played with jamie's pussy before drawing back and spanking jamie’s pussy, the sharp pain bringing a gasp before a long moan and a "...again" from jamie, mike complying happily   
after the fifth spank mike told jamie to stand up and said "bend over the bed and eat her out" jamie nervously glanced at the still sleeping alex before doing as he asked and positioning herself between alex's thighs and going to town on her pussy like she had only hours earlier and as she did she got what she needed so bad, mikes cock thrust into her cunt so hard jamie felt herself go lightheaded for a second and his thrusts were no different, until she was moaning hard into alex's pussy and mike stopped again  
"please i need to cum so bad" jamie pleaded  
"how bad, slut" mike responded  
"please ill do anything" jamie answered   
"anything?" he asked and upon seeing jamie nod into her partners crotch he said "okay then go to my bag in the living room and grab the camcorder i want you to film this"   
jamie got up and walked to the living room, shed never been filmed having sex before so this was exciting, she had grabbed the camcorder and made her way back to the bedroom, to her shock mikes fingers were deep in alex's pussy as he smiled at jamie  
"okay sit on the bed youre gonna film as i rape your girlfriend"   
"wh-" was all jamie could get out before mike shoved two fingers into jamie's mouth  
"shut up whore, if you refuse ill tell alex all about today, you comply and ill fuck you until you physically cant cum anymore   
jamie was taken aback she didnt know what to do, she was so horny and all this was just making an already overcrowded and muddled mind worse, so she complied, it made her disgusted honestly, unlike her alex was a lesbian, even more shed never taken a dick and was still nervous about taking the strap on jamie had bought a months ago  
she started taping, holding the camera up to get a good shot of mikes huge cock slowly stretching alex open, jamie's pussy getting wetter by the second, soon alex had half of mikes cock inside her  
"god this dykes pussy is so fucking tight oh my god" mike moaned, starting to thrust in and out slowly to try and tease his cock further into alex's tight cunt, jamie's spare hand was already between her thighs teasing her clit and after a few minutes mike had gotten about 75% of his cock in alex and he couldnt get any more in so he started fucking away, getting faster and faster, her body ragdolled with his thrusts, her shirt was pulled up over her tits as they bounced up and down, jamie couldnt take her eyes of the scene in front of her  
alex looked so hot getting fucked and it just made jamie even wetter and finally mike thrust hard into alex getting another inch inside as he came in her pussy  
as he eased himself out of alex he grabbed the camera off jamie and told her  
"now that ive raped your girlfriend lets make sure she doesnt find out so get to work eating my cum out of her~" mike said filming every second of jamie eating her girlfriends pussy and greedily gulping down his cum, once she was done mike placed the camera down on a shelf and then went to work doing just what he promised, fucking jamie until she couldnt cum anymore 

\- 

the following day jamie cleaned up the house before alex woke up, even with the 'early night' she was still a sleepyhead jamie giggled to herself, she grabbed the box and looked at the remaining two doses and figured she had to decide if she was gonna call mike up again today   
the day went surprisingly normal before dinner rolled around and jamie decided, fuck it i need this and mixed in the other two vials just like the night before and just like the night before they cuddled on the couch until jamie found her eyes shutting as she nuzzled against her girlfriend 

-

she woke up, the house was empty, alex wasnt next to her in bed, the smell of sex permeated the room, the bathroom was empty, she walked into the hallway   
"alex? are you here?" she called, nothing, her bike was still in the garage, her keys were still there, her wallet was still there, but she wasn't, she tried calling and nothing  
all day nothing   
and the next day nothing   
and then finally she gets a facetime call from alex, she picked up and her heart sank as soon as the video loaded, alex was there moaning, her face glazed in cum as mike fucked her doggy style  
"hey jamie, im sorry but mike showed me the video tape of him fucking me, at first i was furious, i wanted to strangle you in your sleep until i was face to face with mikes cock and oh my god i cant blame you at all this is incredible, weve been non stop fucking for three days straight, at first i was so tight he could barely fuck me but now ive trained my pussy to take all of his perfect cock, mmm i dont think im gonna be home, maybe mike will come and pick up my stuff and maybe if you beg he'll send you a video of me getting fucked, but check out the camcorder cus thats the last youll see of me in that bedroom~"   
Jamie was heartbroken, she broke down into tears, begging for Alex to come home as she came on Mike's cock.  
the only thing going thru jamie's mind was   
"what a stupid fucking idea this was"  
"what a stupid fucking idiot i am"  
and as she grabbed the camcorder and hit play "no please dont do this you don't need to see it"   
there was alex, her pretty mouth wrapped around mikes huge cock as she desperately tried to get as much of it down her throat, jamie skipped to the next clip and alex was ontop of her as she got pounded from behind as her hair was yanked back and she was moaning like mad, the next clip had her and mike fucking missionary with alex's legs wrapped around mike, passionately making out with him before pulling away and asking him to knock her up and that she wants to be fucked by his cock forever and that jamie could never hope to fuck her nearly this good   
and there must have been dozens of clip and jamie watched each and every one   
and she didn't stop crying   
and she didn't stop fingering herself until she came and came again and again and again and again over and over until she passed out


	2. Chapter 2

the next day the door opened as jamie was sat in front of the tv, she rushed out and greeted alex with open arms   
"oh my god ive missed you so fucking much" jamie said  
"I've missed you too babe, was it worth it though" alex replied   
"Oh my god yeah that was the hottest thing ever, thank you so much for going along with it, did you and Mike have fun?" jamie asked   
"oh god it was incredible, i still hate men but fuck i think im addicted to cock now" alex laughed as they both sat down on the sofa and cuddled, jamie was in need of some aftercare and alex was there for her   
"i was so close to not doing it after eating you out 6 times honestly" jamie joked   
"god i'm sorry once you came back from fucking him i could smell it and i got so horny i needed to cum so bad" alex said holding her partner close   
"i love you alex" jamie said looking up at alex  
"i love you too jamie" alex said giving her girlfriend a kiss.


End file.
